


More than Your Body

by avvvacado



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a song, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I am so sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, a little fluff, can i tag fluff, imma tag fluff, sorta - Freeform, there is so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvvacado/pseuds/avvvacado
Summary: Akaashi Keiji was very calm and collected, Bokuto Koutaro was the exact opposite, loud and energetic all the time. At least that's how it used to be.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	More than Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Please read with caution. There are triggering topics and I don't want anyone triggered. I am so sorry I wrote this

How long had it been? A couple days? A week? Longer? Keiji had no idea. The whole thing was so unusual that his brain had trouble keeping up. Or maybe he was just overthinking it and Bokuto was perfectly fine. After all, graduation was coming up soon, maybe that was why. Bokuto was probably just sad about leaving the team. What more could there be to it?

Akaashi Keiji was very calm and collected, Bokuto Koutaro was the exact opposite, loud and energetic all the time. Keiji admired that about Bokuto. He always spoke his feelings, he never tried to hide them, at least that’s what Keiji thought. Bokuto wore his heart on his sleeve, easily broken or stolen, but also easily cheered up. Or that’s how it used to be.

The past couple days had been odd for the two boys. It had all started when Bokuto was late to practice one fateful day. He had run in sweating, eyes red and puffy. Keiji had asked what happened but Bokuto shrugged it off saying he had fallen down the stairs. He did have a couple bruises to back up his story, but Keiji was preceptive. He knew there was something more, but in true Akaashi Keiji style he didn’t push, deciding Bokuto would talk to him when he was ready. 

Bokuto never did. Days turned into nearly two weeks and still Bokuto never spoke to Akaashi. In fact, Keiji was almost willing to bet Bokuto was avoiding him. He searched through his memories, trying to find something he had done to anger Bokuto. He couldn’t find anything. Unless- Keiji shook his head, that was impossible. But maybe it was true? Maybe Bokuto did want Keiji to confront him about what had happened? 

When Friday came, the two week mark, Keiji made a decision. He was going to confront Bokuto after practice.

That proved harder than he thought. Bokuto was clearly taking extra measures to avoid his friend. Keiji wished he knew why. This whole ordeal was beginning to irritate him. All he wanted was his best friend to talk to him and he wouldn’t. Keiji was ready to snap, and he did. When the two were alone in the locker room after everyone else had left.

“What the hell Bokuto-san?” Keiji said calmly, but the frustration in his voice was obvious.

Bokuto turned to look at him, his torso bare, shirt in hand. His face held confusion, and he made a small “hmm” sound to urge Keiji to go on.

“It’s been two weeks,” Bokuto’s face darkened at that as Keji continued, “and you haven’t talked to me. What happened to us being best friends? Is it because of graduation? You know we’ll still talk, right? You aren’t going to lose me just because you’re suddenly in college.”

“No, Akaashi, it’s not that.” Bokuto shook his head, his voice soft, much too soft for Keiji’s liking. “I- I don’t want you to hate me Akaashi. I can’t, I can’t take you hating me. Please. Don’t hate me Akaashi.”

Keiji stood there in shock. Bokuto was crying. Bokuto Koutaro was crying. And he thought Keiji would hate him.

“Bokuto-san. I will never hate you. No matter what. You can talk to me.”

Bokuto only cried more, sliding down the lockers to sit on the floor. Keiji was next to him in an instant, trying to calm him down. 

“Koutaro.”

The taller boy froze, looking up at Akaashi.

“Talk to me.”

Keiji was pretty sure he knew what had happened. With the bruises and the puffy eyes that day, and now, with Bokuto scared he would hate him, Keiji was almost certain. Bokuto had been raped.

“Koutaro? Did someone.... touch you?”

Bokuto nodded his head, silent tears flowing down his face, he looked down, ashamed to look at Keiji.

“I- he said people only liked me for my b-body. That I wasn’t worth anything to any-anybody without my l-looks. Is-is that true Akaashi?” Bokuto’s eyes were wide as he looked back up at Keiji, tears still there.

“Koutaro, whoever that was, he was lying. I swear to you he was lying. I love you. You’re more than your body. Your personality is wonderful. You’re so energetic and full of life. Your smile lights up a room. Your dedication to volleyball is awe inspiring. There is so much more to you than your body. I promise you.”

If possible, Bokuto’s eyes were even wider. His cheeks flushed pink, from crying or something else Keiji was unsure.

“Did I say something wrong Bokuto-san? I’m sorry. I really mean it, you’re amazing, and so much more than your body. Bokuto-san plea-”

Keiji was cut off with a pair of lips on his own. It only lasted a moment, not even a full second, but Keiji was going to remember that for the rest of his life.

“Wait, shit, I’m sorry Keiji. You just said you loved me and called me Koutaro and I thought you meant you like loved loved me I’m so sorry-”

Keiji cut off the ramble with another kiss. Short and sweet, but telling Bokuto everything that Keiji couldn’t put into words. When they parted Keiji spoke. 

“Koutaro. We’re gonna get through this. I promise. And I am going to be by your side as you process and recover. I am never leaving you. Ever. So please always talk to me. I will always listen and help. No matter what.”

Bokuto nodded, leaning into Akaashi’s chest. The moment was so domestic one could almost forget about how this had all started. Almost. Keiji was never going to forget. He was going to find the motherfucker who hurt Koutaro and- well he wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but it was nothing good.

Keiji and Koutaro went to the office the next Monday and reported what had happened. To Keiji’s surprise, they weren’t questioned at all after Bokuto gave the student’s name. They were told he would be expelled and severely punished, but before that, Keiji had something he wanted to do.

Before practice Keiji stalked down to the third year classrooms. His vision red with anger and his thoughts everywhere but nowhere at the same time. He couldn’t think straight. Nor did he want to, this boy had hurt his Bokuto and he was going to make him pay.

He stormed into the classroom, found the student, and walked up to him.

“Uh, can I help you?” His voice was sweet, too sweet. It sickened Keiji.

With a simple nod, Keiji punched the boy in the nose. He fell to the sound, a satisfying crack following the punch. Keiji leaned down and punched him once more. The boy had tears well up in his eyes, and Keiji almost smiled at the sight. 

In the calmest tone he could muster, Keiji said, “Touch Koutaro again and you will regret it. I swear I will ruin you.” Then Keiji smiled. “Have a nice day.”

He left the classroom as quickly as he had entered and headed to the gym for practice. Stopping by the bathroom to clean the blood from his fist. He would deal with the consequences of what he did soon, but he would never be sorry for it. The kid deserved it and so much worse.


End file.
